Für Führer und Reich
by Nicky4
Summary: Bill the pokémon researcher will do any thing to meet rare pokémon. Even make a deal with forces that would destroy the world? *Updated* As a shattered world picks up the pieces sinister forces gather to strike another blow.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Pokémon and related characters are the property of Nintendo and other various companies none of which are owned by me.  Any independent characters used in this fanfic are the property of me unless otherwise noted.  Any real people used in this fanfic are property of themselves.  The World Trade Center is owned by Larry Silverstein.

Für Führer und Reich

Prologue 

Bill the pokémon researcher stood at the top of his lighthouse staring out into the vast ocean.  Nighttime mist shrouded any long-range visuals but vision not the sense Bill was worried about.  For in the background of the lighthouse's foghorns was playing another sound.  This one was not for the benefit of passing ships but instead for a mysterious pokémon.

Once before Bill had heard the beautiful song of a pokémon and he had managed to record it.  For years afterwards he played the song into the night hoping to get a response from the pokémon but none came.   Until one night when three young travelers came looking to use the telephone.  Unknowingly they brought three Team Rocket members with them at the very time Bill had succeeded in luring the mysterious pokémon to him.  

The Team Rocket members had scared off the pokémon but Bill would continue to play the song in hopes of seeing it again.  Tonight was appearing to be just as fruitless and Bill sighed as he pressed his chin into his cupped hand it was late very late too late for someone to be knocking at the door.

"Who could that be?" Bill asked to the night as he turned his head to the speaker that amplified the knocking.

Bill raced down the stairs to the front door.  He looked through the peephole and saw that he didn't know who was on the other side.  Bill left the chain on the door as he opened it, "can I help you."

"I beg your pardon sir," one of the men on the other side of the door said back, "are you Bill the lighthouse keeper?"

"Yes," Bill said to the still unknown persons on the other side of the door.

"We understand that you have seen a rather rare pokémon, one that we have been seeking for many years."  The man on the other side of the door paused, "it is rather large for its type, similar to a Dragonite."  

Bill unlocked the door, "Come in."  

Three men entered Bill's home two sitting down on an old couch one sitting on an armchair.  Bill offered them drinks but they refused so Bill sat down in his own chair, "Tell me who are you and what do you know about this pokémon?"

"My name is Kurt von Sternen my associates and I are seeking the pokémon that you seem to have been able to contact."

"Why might I ask are you seeking this pokémon, Mr. Von Steren?" Bill asked still not completely sure if he should trust the stranger.

"The pokémon belonged to our leader.  She was taken from him and not long afterwards he committed suicide." Kurt paused then resumed, "the pokémon was tied by a psychic link to her master and he was the only one who could bring out her true powers.  After she was taken she was studied and locked away taken out only for study and to destroy the enemies of her current masters."

"I thought she only would obey her deceased master," Bill half asked half stated.

"She will obey other masters if they are skilled enough but no one would be able to bring out her true power and that is what they want to do.  Create an ultimate weapon to serve their purposes."

"And who are they?"

"The United Nations and their toady the United States.  Join us Bill help us to keep that pokémon and her true powers out of their hands the world will not be safe as long as she is prey to their poking and prodding.  She deserves to be free."

Bill stood up from his chair and turned to face a window overlooking the ocean. 

"Bill." Kurt began.

"I'll do it," were Bill's only words. 

"Excellent," was Kurt's reply, "we would like begin as soon as possible.  Tonight if at all possible."

"Fine I will be ready let me get some things," Bill walked off to his laboratory.

Kurt turned to his two associates.  "Get the car ready and inform headquarters that our guest will be arriving."

"Yes sir," the associates said before extending their arms in a salute.  Kurt saluted back in the same stiff armed fashion.

End Prologue


	2. The Gathering Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved in the making of this Fanfiction they are the property of people with a lot more money than me.

Für Führer und Reich

Chapter One 

SEVEN MONTHS LATER:

Ash Ketchum could have anything a man could want in life: fame, fortune, beautiful women; instead he had fame, fortune and Misty.  The life of a pokémon master was one of unbridled luxury but there was also pain: the pain of defending your title, the pain of invasive reporters and the pain of being awoken at 6AM on a Sunday for a phone call.  Ash had half a mind to pull his pistol from its drawer and shoot the phone and go back to sleep but Misty would complain, so instead he got up to answer it.  "Hello," he said though half the word was a yawn he was glad the phone was on 'no picture'.

"Hello Mr. Ketchum.  It's Walter Scott Pokémon Leagues chairman. I'm sorry to have disturbed you so early, are you watching the news?"

"No," Ash remarked, "why?"

"Turn on a channel, any channel."

Ash turned on the TV it was showing a cartoon.  "It's Tama and Friends, you woke me up for that?"

"Turn on a news channel."

Ash switched channels to Fox News.  The screen showed a graphic labeled 'Live' the picture was of a nuclear power plant with a large crater nearby.  Fires burned around the crater.  Automatic weapons fire made periodic bursts as the Special Forces sent in clear out terrorists.  The network anchor calmly was listing the events that led up to the current scene.  "A British Airways 747 bound for New York City was hijacked moments after take off by an estimated 30 North African men.  They managed to gain access to the cockpit and take control of the plane.  As the cockpit was breeched the pilots managed to send a distress signal and Royal Air Force Tornados were scrambled to intercept.  Two minutes later the plane was crashed into the Stellafield Nuclear Plant.  Almost immediately afterwards several teams of terrorists stormed the plant.  Local police contained the plant and SAS Special Forces were sent in."

The newscaster continued to drone on, "At the present time there are not any reports of radiation leaking from the containment dome.  There is, however, considerable damage to the control center.  This has officials worried that in the event of a melt down…"

"My God," Ash muttered to himself.

"Are you still there Ash?" Chairman Scott asked.

"Yes."

"Can you come to New York as soon as possible?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I can.  I don't know how quickly I can get there seeing as how they are probably tightening security as we speak."

"Thank you Ash, it's very important that we meet as soon as possible.  I'll talk to you later.  Good Bye."

The phone disconnected though Ash still held the receiver in his hand as he watched the television screen.  "What could they want me for?"

Pokémon Leagues Chairman Scott sighed as he disconnected the line with Ash.  He knew when he took over league administration that this was part of the job, even if it was distasteful.  Order was necessary in this world order at any price and only if the general public was kept out of the loop.  He was one of the enforcers of that order.  The other worked in another building across Manhattan Island: The Secretary General of the United Nations.  The two of them had the power to place into the hands of the reigning pokémon master of the world, the world's most powerful pokémon.

Chairman Scott pushed the secured line and autodialed the Secretary General's office.  He stood from his desk and looked out the window towards the UN building when is phone crackled to life, "Secretary General's office."

"This is Chairman Walter Scott.  Is Tony in?"

"I'm sorry sir, Secretary General Leon is in a meeting of the Security Council, may I take a message for him?"

"Yes, have him call me back on the secured line.  This is very urgent."

"Yes sir, I will let him know." With that the line disconnected.

Dread came over Chairman Scott.  He was not in charge the last time this pokémon was out but had heard of the panic when she had decided to wander away from the trainer who had been given control and being found by luck with a few blast marks on her hide but otherwise she was unscathed.  The loss of control of the pokémon by one of the finest masters ever gave pause to both the leadership of the Pokémon Leagues and the United Nations.  

They decided against sending the pokémon out to do their dirty work when the very buildings that stood in place of the building he was in now were destroyed only a few short years ago.  Fortunately for them the US President vowed vengeance on those who perpetrated the acts and dealt with them accordingly.  Unfortunately most of their sister organizations survived intact or relatively intact and were still committing mischief.

_Mischief_ thought Chairman Scott, _is what unruly children get into. Unruly children don't steal nuclear fuel rods.  _Chairman Scott's revelry was broken when his own secretary paged him on the intercom.

"Mr. Chairman, Secretary Leon is on the line."

"Thank you, I will take it."  He switched to the secure line, "Tony, yes have you heard about the fuel rods?" He paused while the secretary general spoke, "I just learned about it from Prime Minister Blair. After I got off the line with him I called the master, Ash Ketchum. He has said he will come to New York as soon as he can."  Chairman Scott paused again while Tony Leon spoke, "The terrorists have operated for too long with too little consequence.  We have to show them that we can hurt them back."

Kurt von Sternen leaned back in his leather executive style chair.  He was watching Fox News' coverage of the hijack/terrorist attack with an evil smile.  All was going according to plan; the plane, the coordinated attack and the theft of fuel rods went off without a hitch.  No news had been released regarding the theft of the nuclear fuel yet, undoubtedly to avoid any more of a panic than was already the case with the attack on the nuclear plant.  The British Government's decision mattered little to Kurt who only needed his message to be received by a very small number of people who were by now well aware of what had transpired.

They would be forced to act out of fear of what the consequences of inaction would be.  Would the terrorists create a dirty bomb, try to refine it to make a small crude nuclear weapon either one would force the UN and Pokémon Leagues to bring out the 'queen' and deliver her into his hands.  Kurt kept his attention focused on the TV even as he noted that one of his subordinates had entered room.  "Have you been in contact with our allies in Lebanon?" he asked not turning from the flickering images on the television. 

"Yes sir, they are awaiting word on how to transport the nuclear fuel out of the country.  Britain is shut down very tightly.  The airports are all closed as are the harbors and channel tunnel."  The subordinate appraised him.

"We have a ship anchored offshore of Calis in international waters, how they get the fuel to that ship is not our problem.  The nuclear fuel is of no value to me anyway."  Kurt continued to pay no attention to his subordinate as he continued to watch the newscast.  "What is the status of the clone?"

"Sir, the scientists have reported to us that Bill has found one with a brainwave pattern that is an exact match to his signal.  They are skeptical of bringing the clone out now.  They fear that it may not be stable.  If it doesn't survive it will take years to get back to this point."

"They said the clone was ready!  This whole operation hinges on that," Kurt was finally turned from the television to face his subordinate who was somewhat unnerved to have to face his angry boss.

"The clone can be released into the environment, it's the mental stability were worried about."  The subordinate almost stuttered his words.

"I am going to see them myself!" 

Kurt breezed down the hallways of the villa still angered at the apparent delay.  He had been promised a working clone by now and was not pleased at the latest developments.  Exiting the villa, he quickly made his way across the well-manicured lawn to the laboratory building. He composed himself before entering there was no need to be angry; anger is a sign of weakness and now was not the time to be weak.

The laboratory was a two-story brick building.  From the outside it appeared to be for the study of local plants.  Deeper inside its true nature was revealed.  Kurt entered the building through the main entrance with his subordinate in tow, strolled through the lobby to the elevator.

When in the elevator he dug through his keys selecting a small silver one that opened a hidden panel underneath the regular panel in the elevator.  The hidden panel concealed a lone button marked 'LL'.  Kurt pushed the button and the elevator began to descend.  

When the elevator stopped and opened its doors it was not too hard to figure out that the small building above was only to conceal a far more sinister structure below.  Just outside the elevator was a small lobby with a glass walled partition that kept the outside environment from the sensitive equipment inside the lab.  To the right were double doors leading into another room.  The lobby itself was completely barren save for a lone figure in a crimson suit.

"I knew you would be down here," The figure said not bothering to turn around.

Kurt stepped out of the elevator into the lobby, "You said your people would have the clone ready, what is the hold up?"

"Patience, Mr. von Sternen.  The clone is physically ready to be brought out.  It is its mental state I worry about," Giovanni the Team Rocket boss turned to face Kurt with a face that he knew would intimidate any Team Rocket member.

Kurt was no Team Rocket member he held his gaze strait through Giovanni's bluster.  "I was told I would have a working clone by now our time tables require…"

"You Germans and your time tables," Giovanni turned back to face the window looking in on the laboratory, "cloning is not an exact science, any time table we could give you would be approximate."

"I need the clone to capture the pokémon.  If it dies afterwards I don't care we have other clones."

Giovanni turned again to face the German he arched an eyebrow, "so be it."  Both men began to walk to the double doors.  

Through the double doors was a locker room on the left was the air lock to get into the lab on the wall with the double doors numerous lab suits hung in a row.  They were the disposable white paper variety made more for keeping the germs that would reside in clothing on the clothing rather than full environmental suits.  Giovanni and Kurt both donned the protective suits placed paper hats over their hair and tied surgical masks over their mouths and noses.  

Dressed like two surgeons they made their way to the air lock.  The light over the locker room side of the door turned from green to red as the air lock closed behind them.  An audible hiss could be heard as the air exchangers removed the fresh outside air and pumped in the sterile air of the lab.  When the cycle was complete the light over the lab side turned from red to green and the doors opened to the lab.

Both men walked towards the main laboratory facility past numerous charts and conference rooms.  They stopped when they reached the main lab.  Several white-coated scientists nervously checked the data against their predictions.  Other scientists kept careful watch over a glass tube containing a green gelatinous liquid and the form of a human being.  In addition to the scientists there were several guards standing by.  Four of them stood in close proximity to the scientists holding Tasers™.  Four more stood farther away they nervously fingered their fully automatic Dutch FAL assault rifles.

The lab lacked any form of decoration and furniture was at a bare minimum. Giovanni and Kurt both stood slightly behind the guards with the Taser™ guns until the lead scientist took notice of their presence.  "Welcome gentlemen," the bespectacled white haired scientist said nervously, "are you ready to witness history in the making?"

Giovanni looked over to Kurt, "by your own choosing Mr. von Sternen."

Kurt nodded to the head scientist who looked to Giovanni awaiting his approval but not wanting to verbalize he wanted Giovanni's approval.  When Giovanni nodded the head scientist sighed then turned around, "let's get started, shall we."

The tank slowly turned from a horizontal to vertical angle though it remained at a slight incline from the feet to the head.  The green gelatinous substance drained slowly from the tank.  Two scientists stood next to the tank ready to open the top panels once the goo inside had dropped below the panel's housing.  Two more stood ready with an oxygen tank and mask.

The green goo dropped below the mark on the tank and the panels slid open.  The frosted glass that obscured the figure in the tube slid away giving the observers a full view of the body in the tank. 

The body was of a man in his twenties about 5'6" tall with dark brown hair.  He floated serenely in what was left of the goo.  The two scientists with the oxygen mask stepped up and placed it over the clone's face.  Several of the scientists helped lift the clone from the tank placing him gently on a nearby gurney.  Two female scientists began to towel off the sticky green slime.  The guards nervously toyed with their Tasers™ ready to shock the clone into submission if the need arose.   

Within seconds the clone opened his eyes and began to struggle against the scientists trying to restrain him.  The oxygen mask was torn off and he vomited a large volume of the green gelatinous substance onto one of the female scientists who was recently trying to clean him of the very same goo.  With effort two scientists replaced the oxygen mask, which was now giving the clone a dose of something other than just oxygen and the clone settled.  He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

The head scientist shined a small pen light into each eye of the clone.  Satisfied that the clone was sedated he walked over to Giovanni and Kurt.  "I believe everything is in order now gentleman."  The white haired bespectacled scientist looked to the eight guards clearly wanting them out of his laboratory.

Giovanni nodded to the guards, "you are all dismissed."  The guards all trooped off.

"Is the clone going to be ready within the next couple of days?"  Kurt asked.

"I dare not push it, please come to my office," the head scientist nodded to his office.

The office was small and as sterile as the rest of the laboratory.  A plain desk took up most of the space behind it was a desk chair in front of it were two strait back chairs.  Some filing cabinets lined the back wall; a white board with a timetable was attached to the wall behind the desk chair.  On the desk a few random pieces of paper competed for space with a computer and videophone.   

The head scientist motioned to the two chairs, "please sit down."  Giovanni and Kurt took their seats neither one happy about the Spartan accommodations.  They looked across the desk at the bespectacled scientist who settled into his chair.  "I understand you want to take the clone out."

"That is what it was made for.  That clone has the ability to connect with a certain pokémon on a psychic level.  That pokémon is going to be out very soon I need that clone operational for when that happens."  Kurt was now angry that the scientist dared question him.

"Cloning is not an exact science I cannot give you a timetable…"

"I've heard that already!" Kurt's raised his voice, "I expected that this key part of my plan would be ready."

 The head scientist began again, "you can't plan down to the day.  If you expose the clone too early it could damage everything."

"Clones can be replicated getting the pokémon cannot." Kurt stood up, "Have it ready," he then left the office to return to the surface.

The scientist rubbed his glasses with a cloth before turning to Giovanni, "He worries me."

"Don't concern yourself with him.  What about the rest of the clones?"  

"They are still being monitored."

"Keep them monitored we may need them."  Giovanni stood up and left the room. 

Ash Ketchum walked though JFK's airport concourse towards the main terminal.  The flight was uneventful, the food poor and the atmosphere tense.  Everyone on board the plane, the few that there were, had eyed each other suspiciously the whole trip.  Ash was glad when the plane landed.  

There was a small crowd at the entrance to the concourse now that non-passengers were no longer permitted near the gates.   Ash scanned the crowd looking for a familiar face seeing one in Walter Scott the Pokémon Leagues Chairman.  He smiled and they shook hands.  "I am glad you were able to make it on such short notice Ash."

"It was tough.  Misty really didn't want me to fly anywhere."

"I wish we could have sent one of the league jets for you but they are at small airports and the FAA has kept everything grounded at them so far."

"It would have been nice to travel privately," Ash mused, "I prefer to have my ass kissed when I travel, not searched."

After picking up Ash's bags both men made their way to the heliport.  A league helicopter sat on the tarmac it's pilot lazily smoked a cigarette while waiting for his passengers.  He flicked it away when Ash and Chairman Scott walked into view.  He swung himself into the cockpit and flipped some switches starting the helicopter's motor.  After beginning the warm up sequence he slid back out of the cockpit and walked over and took Ash's bags placing them in the small luggage compartment.  Ash and Chairman Scott took their seats as the pilot closed the door before taking his seat in the cockpit.  He engaged the main rotor and the helicopter lifted from the tarmac and flew over Queens towards Manhattan Island.

Ash looked at the buildings they flew over mostly a mix of residential houses mixed with some commercial buildings.  His study of the housing patterns was interrupted when Chairman Scott spoke, "I suppose you want to know why you were brought here?"

"The thought had crossed my mind Walter," Ash said as he turned from looking at the houses to looking at Chairman Scott.

"We needed the best pokémon master for a very serious meeting, Ash.  You are the best there is right now."

"Thanks, what is it you need me to do?"

"It's of the utmost secrecy I'll be able to give you a full briefing once we get to the tower."  Both men stared ahead as the impressive lower Manhattan skyline came into full view crowned by the new twin 500-meter tall World Trade Center towers.  The northern tower was completely finished it's southern sister tower was fully built but the top floors were still being finished and tarps hung over some of the open windows.  "Have you ever seen them since they were rebuilt?" Chairman Scott asked Ash.

"I was here for a dedication ceremony when construction was just beginning other than that I had never seen them in real life. We were staying in a pokémon center when they were attacked; Misty woke me up saying that the world was coming to an end. The whole pokémon center ended up watching the news for the rest of the day and night."

Both men stayed silent as the helicopter touched down on the helipad, "leave your bags Ash.  Jerry will take them to the hotel we have an urgent meeting to attend."

Ash stared at the LED display on the elevator until it displayed their designated floor.  The elevator chimed, "145th floor Pokémon Leagues Headquarters," in about six different languages one after the other.    

The doors slid open reveling the lobby of the Pokémon Leagues HQ.  Faux oak paneling covered the walls and the receptionist's desk.   Behind the receptionist the green Pokémon Leagues logo to her right and left were some potted plants along the wall were several armchairs.  On each side were glass double doors leading into the offices that were secured by magnetic locks.  

One of the glass doors buzzed open and Chairman Scott and Ash walked through.  Once through the doors two corridors branched off one leading west the other south.  The corridor leading west led to a typical office with gray cubicles.  The corridor leading south led to separate walled offices and conference rooms.

Ash and Chairman Scott walked down the south corridor to one of the conference rooms along the outside wall.  The room itself was small with an oak table surrounded by eight executive style swivel chairs arranged around it three each on the long ends and one each at the short end.  Five of the six chairs on the long ends were occupied by the presidents of the five pokémon leagues Ash took the last remaining seat among them.  Chairman Scott sat down next to Ash at the head of the table.  

The last of the eight participants to the meeting was the UN Secretary General, Tony Leon.  He entered the room with his attendant voicing his pleasantries in his South African accent. When the attendant left the group got down to business, "No doubt you are all aware of what happened a few days ago."

"I take it you mean the fuel rods not what's being reported in the news," One of the League Presidents said.  Several others chuckled.

"Some information needs to be privileged, gentlemen, like what we are about to discuss."  Tony Leon straitened in his chair, "Hamas has gotten to big for their britches it is time we knocked them down a few pegs.  We already know they have the materials to make a dirty bomb.  We should give them a taste of what we can do."

The assembled suits representing the pokémon leagues nodded in agreement but Ash was not convinced, "What exactly is it that we are going to do and why am I here?"

Now it was Chairman Scott's turn to straighten himself up, "Ash what we are going to do is wipe out the main terrorist base in Lebanon."

"How is this going to be accomplished and why am I even involved?" Ash asked as he crossed his arms.

"It will be done with a super strong pokémon one that can only be handled by the most skilled of trainers.  Why do you think pokémon battling was started Ash?  It was to gather the most skilled at handling these creatures so we could have people at the ready in case of an emergency." Chairman Scott continued, "Ever since World War Two the United Nations and the Pokémon Leagues have done the dirty work that other nations no longer wanted to do. This included the elimination of certain people and organizations that threatened an orderly world.  Part of this required us to conduct trials in order to gather the best pokémon trainers because only the best can control this pokémon.  You are one of the best Ash, that is why I asked you to do this."

"So what is this pokémon?" Ash asked his interest now piqued

"I believe that is confirmation you are willing to take part in this?"

"With such a rousing endorsement how can I refuse?" Ash smiled.

"It appears that we have a consensus to deal with Hamas and we have our trainer." Secretary General Leon said as he placed his hands on the table and stood from his chair.  "Seeing as how there is no further business to conduct this meeting is adjourned.  Thank you gentlemen for coming on such short notice."  The assembled league presidents got up to leave soon only Ash, Secretary General Leon and Chairman Scott were left.

"I have a feeling there is more to this," Ash broke the silence.

"We'll tell you on the way over."

For the second time that day Ash was transported to another meeting.  This time via a limousine his destination the United Nations building on the east side of Manhattan.  The midday streets were busy with people going about their daily lives oblivious to what would transpire in their world over the next few days.  Ash turned his head from looking at the streets to looking at his two traveling companions. Both sat silently as if they feared that the driver might overhear what they might say. Ash leaned back against the leather seat cushion scratching the back of his neck with his right hand he never thought that going into pokémon training that this would be part of the deal.

The limousine pulled into a parking garage at the United Nations building. The three men stepped out of the limo and walked down a well-lit corridor to an elevator.  The elevator descended down to a secret bunker over a hundred meters below street level.  Several technicians kept watch over equipment that Ash had no idea what it did, "What does all this have to do with…" Ash's mouth was agape at what he saw a massive pokémon the size of a building encased in a stasis field loomed ahead of him.

"This is the pokémon, Ash.  Her name is Axis."  Secretary General Leon sensed Ash was not going to finish his question.

"My God," was all Ash could manage to say.

"She is our secret weapon."  Chairman Scott said with a hint of foreboding in his voice.

"What is it…uh she.  Where did she come from?" Ash was still dumfounded by the sight of the massive pokémon.

"She was the product of a last ditch effort by the Nazi government to win the war.  By 1944 the Germans realized they would loose unless something was able to turn the tide against the allies.  Several scientists approached Hitler with a novel idea to get funding; produce a pokémon so powerful that it could throw back the allied armies in disarray.  To top it off the pokémon would only be able to fully come to its power with one master, that one master would be Hitler himself."  Chairman Scott stopped his diatribe and Secretary General Leon began.

"This had a tremendous appeal to Hitler that way in Germany's darkest hour he could emerge with this super weapon and smash the enemy armies into dust."  Secretary General Leon paused.  "Imagine the Russians outside Berlin when this thing comes out and reduces their tanks to slag and ten million men to ashes.  The few desperate survivors call for air support from Great Britain and The United States who both respond with thousand bomber raids to take out the new weapon only to have their air forces incinerated like paper airplanes before a flamethrower.  A couple of ineffectual atomic bombings of German cities kills a few hundred thousand people but is responded to by having the cities of London, Leningrad, Moscow, New York and Washington turned to craters."

"That is what she is Ash.  A last ditch hope of a madman who saw himself as a Siegfried in his own personal Götterdämmerung."  Secretary General Leon turned to Chairman Scott to finish the story.

"Needless to say none of that came to pass.  By the end of April, 1945 this pokémon was little more than an embryo, Hitler had killed himself and the scientists were looking to make a deal to escape prosecution for what were to become crimes against humanity.  They surrendered to the United States military and offered the pokémon which was taken and the scientists were offered safe passage to the US no questions asked where they lived the rest of their lives blissfully anonymous still working on their studies of genetics."

He continued, "No one knew what to do with the pokémon.  For all intents and purposes it was worthless to the Americans so they gave it to the UN for safekeeping.  The UN realized that it did have some potential and convened a special session of the Japanese Pokémon League.  Pokémon battling had always been a far eastern regional sport much like cock fighting was regional to Latin America.  Seeing that the pokémon could be marginally controlled, pokémon training was introduced to the rest of the world and became a phenomenon.  The best of the best would compete for the title of master.  Occasionally we would call upon these masters to take this pokémon and eliminate a threat to world order.  Most of those threats you probably have never heard of only a few of them would be household names."

"So all this pokémon training is to determine who gets to use this?" Ash pointed to the pokémon.

"In so many words, yes that is what it is for," Chairman Scott said matter of factly.  "Only the best can control her."

"Only the best huh?"  Ash paused still looking at the pokémon, "What do I do."

"Tomorrow you head for Beirut Lebanon.  You will be going there on what is supposed to be a business trip. We will give you directions to the training camp, which you will destroy with an aurora beam.  After you have destroyed the camp you should make your way to Tel Aviv and catch a flight back to New York."

"And just how am I supposed to lug this thing around," Ash pointed to Axis.

"With this master ball.  Airport security at New York and Tel Aviv has been ordered to let you through with the pokéball.  You leave tomorrow at 10AM, come here by 7AM we will put the pokémon in the ball."

"Why can't I just take the pokémon now?" 

 "This pokémon does not like being in the ball and if she is in there too long she will pop out.  If that happened in the plane, well I'll let you figure it out."

"No problem, I have had my own experiences with pokémon that don't like to be in pokéballs." Ash smiled as he remembered pikachu his first pokémon. 

Secretary General Leon handed him a folder with United Nations Report on Terrorism embossed on the cover.  "This is the report on the training camp you are going to neutralize.  Study it, then destroy, it is for your eyes only.  Good luck Ash," With that Tony Leon walked off to attend to other matters.

"You have everything now Ash any questions?" Chairman Scott asked.

"Just one how do you know she is a girl?"

"How did they know you were a boy when you were born Ash?" Ash thought for a moment, "that's how we did it."  Chairman Scott smiled, "let's get you to your hotel."

Ash watched as the sun set to the west.  He had gotten back from dinner and was now finished reading the report Secretary General Leon had given him.  Ash picked up the videophone and dialed his home phone number.  

"Hello," a familiar voice on the other end said.

"Misty, it's Ash I'm in New York."

"Ash it's so good to hear you.  I was worried sick about you flying so soon after the attacks."

"It's ok Misty I'm fine but I am going to be in Lebanon for a few days."

"Lebanon! What the hell are you going there for Ash Ketchum?"

"I'm going there because the Pokémon League needs me to go for business purposes, you know I'm a brand name."

"You may be a brand name but I have claims to you first, I don't want you to go Ash."

"I really wish I didn't have to do this Misty."  Ash muttered to himself, "I really wish I didn't have to, but it's important and when it's done I'll be back, I promise."

"You better be.  If you get hurt or killed over there, I'll kill you."

"I'll definitely have to be careful then.  I love you Misty."

"I love you too Ash."  Ash hung up the video phone he felt worse now than he did before but for some reason he felt he had to tell Misty at least part of the truth. 

He picked up the report and a metal trashcan and walked to the bathroom.  He put the metal trashcan into the bathtub.  Ash tore out the pages of the report and crumpled them up tossing them into the trashcan one by one the last page he held up to the flame of a cigarette lighter.  The piece of paper caught fire and Ash placed it into the trashcan the other crumpled up pages began to burn as well.  

Ash watched the report burn until there was nothing left but ashes.  He nudged the metal trashcan under the faucet and filled the can with water.  Burned pieces of paper floated in the blackened mixture as Ash poured it into the toilet flushing several times to completely eliminate the evidence.  "Anyone who wants to piece that together is going to have to be very determined," Ash said to himself.

Kurt von Sternen put down the receiver of the phone, "let's get going."

"Where are we going to sir?" One of his underlings asked.

"Lebanon to get the pokémon."  

To be continued?

End Chapter One

That's right to be continued? If you would like to see this one continue click that box in the lower left hand corner that says, "Click Here to Submit Review" C'mon you know you want to.


	3. Holocaust

W-A-R-N-I-N-G/W-A-R-N-I-N-G/W-A-R-N-I-N-G/W-A-R-N-I-N-G/W-A-R-N-I-N-G/

W     This chapter is the reason I proceeded to give this fanfiction a rating of R.  It       W

A      portrays events and people that some may find disturbing.  Younger readers    A

R      and those who pretend to have higher moral character than others should     R

N      probably go read something rated G.  The actions of characters involved                   N            

 I       in the creation of this fanfic do not represent the views of the author or his      I          

N      editorial staff.  Reading beyond this point constitutes acceptance that you                   N      

G      are not too immature to differentiate between fiction and reality.              G        

/W-A-R-N-I-N-G/W-A-R-N-I-N-G/W-A-R-N-I-N-G/W-A-R-N-I-N-G/W-A-R-N-I-N-G  

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If you don't believe me check my bank account.                      

Für Führer und Reich

Chapter 2

Ash rolled the master ball attached to his belt between his fingers.  Pokéballs were not allowed on airplanes because pokémon could be used in terrorist attacks.  Ash kept checking it to make sure that it remained hidden from view from the roving eyes of the flight staff.  Ash of course had special privileges accorded to those who can make their own rules but not drawing attention to himself was still more important.

Ash patted down the hem of his suit coat as a stewardess asked him if he wanted a beverage.  "A scotch will be fine," he said glad that he was not taking a middle eastern airline that would have some stupid alcohol prohibition.  It wasn't everyday Ash was asked to wipe out a terrorist training camp and right now Ash could use the drink.

Several hours later the plane landed in Beirut.  To cover his stay Ash was to meet with area leaders to promote pokémon training and pokémon merchandising in an area where in many places religious leaders for no good reason have banned it.  That was to take place tomorrow.  His immediate concern was to travel to the Beka Valley, find the Hamas training camp and deliver a crippling blow against them. 

Ash had spent much of the day in an airplane and it would soon be evening.  It would be difficult enough without having to find the camp at night.  Adding to the pressures was that Axis, the giant pokémon, would not stay in that ball indefinitely.  If he let her go too long without being released from the ball she would come out on her own.  That was not something he wanted to have happen in downtown Beirut.  

After checking into his hotel room Ash drove out into the Beka Valley.  The road was at least decently maintained and the Mercedes Benz glided over the potholes with relative ease.  The City of Beirut gave way to smaller villages and farms of various kinds and the chic city dwellers soon turned to burka-clad traditionalists.  As Ash neared the training camp he turned off the main road and parked.  He locked the doors to the Mercedes knowing that despite threats of hacking off limbs car theft was an important part of the Lebanese economy.  

Proceeding on foot Ash soon found the training camp.  He peered through a pair of binoculars and much to his surprise he found it far more sophisticated than he had thought it would be.  In addition to the well dug in caves there were large number of permanent structures including schools and clinics.  Some of the buildings bore the pockmarks of blasts indicating that they were used to test car and bus bombs.  The burned out remains of cars and busses stood in testament to that fact.    

Ash didn't see any nuclear fuel rods but didn't concern himself with that little detail it was unlikely that the terrorist would leave it in full view it was more than likely they were buried deep in one of the caves.  He took Axis' pokéball from his belt and released her from the pokéball.  Axis looked confused for a moment then gave a mournful cry then began to walk away from Ash.

"Hey where are you going?"  Ash asked the pokémon rhetorically.  Axis continued to walk parallel to the camp completely ignoring Ash as she picked up more speed.  Ash began to lag further and further behind her.

Fortunately a pokémon who is a hundred meters tall is not easy to lose and Ash was able to at least keep her in sight.  The company she found, however, encouraged him to keep some distance between himself and them.  The small group contained not only several bearded men wearing fatigues and holding AK-47's but a number of out of place people in business suits.  Ash peered from behind a rock and attempted to listen, to spy on the conversation.  There were three men in business suits, a fourth one was wearing a suit so gaudy that Chairman Kaga would reject it, a fifth wore beige pants a red shirt and a white lab coat and a sixth wore a beige uniform with an armband with an uncertain insignia on it.  The giant pokémon seemed to fixate on the latter individual.

The leader of the suits was discussing something with the apparent leader of the bearded camouflage wearing people.  Within a few minutes the bulk of the gun toting thugs packed up and drove off in some waiting pick up trucks leaving their apparent leader with the suit brigade.  At this point curiosity got the better of Ash and he moved down closer to the pokémon so he could hear better.  

He found a safe place as close as possible to the remaining people around the pokémon.  He could see that they were five Caucasians, one Arab and one Asian.  Now he could hear them talking and could make out some names though he could not hear exactly what was being discussed.  

The Arab man named Mohammad and the leader of the apparently European people was Kurt.  Ash didn't know who the others were though the green haired Asian man did look familiar.    

Ash was not in the mood to make friends he would settle for just getting the pokémon back at this point.  He really did not want to have to go back and explain how he lost the pokémon because it walked away from him.  Ash finally got as close as he could without being seen by anyone the only thing he could understand that was spoken was a German and Spanish accented, 'Adolf teleport her off the coast of Israel.'  Ash gasped as the man in the beige uniform commanded the pokémon and jumped from behind his hiding place the master ball at the ready to try to pull the pokémon back in at that same moment the pokémon and the humans around her teleported.  

The pokémon teleported herself to a point about 100 kilometers off the coast of Israel; she teleported the people in the vicinity of herself into the sea around her.  The waterlogged pokémon thieves swam towards the pokémon seeking safe purchase. Needless to say their first taste of teleportation left them to believe there was room for improvement.  

Kurt was the first of the group to reach the head of Axis.  He shook himself off as best he could but was certain his designer suit was ruined for good.  Bill was the next his clothes were ruined as well though in Kurt's opinion tossing them in the trash would be an improvement.  The clone, Adolf, was next followed closely by Kurt's two subordinates who were assisting the heavily panting scientist.  Last was Mohammad the training camp's leader he too was soaked though Kurt and the others believed that that was the first time he had bathed in years.

Now that the group had reassembled at the top of the pokémon they looked out to where Israel lay unknowing of its coming fate.  "This will be an appropriate place for a test of this pokémon's power.  Adolf, have Axis target that area," Kurt pointed to a bright spot on the horizon, "Give it an Aurora Beam full power."

The clone nodded in compliance, "Axis target that area; Aurora Beam full power!"

Axis complied.  She opened her mouth and the energy attack began to coalesce.  Slowly a glowing ball formed; the assembled group could feel the energy build up such that the hairs on their arms and the back of their necks stood on end.  They scanned the horizon watching as darkness fell over Tel Aviv for fifteen minutes, "Well," Kurt said annoyed that nothing was happening.

"Patience," said the clone moments before the Aurora Beam discharged.  A beam of energy emitted from the pokémon's mouth and blasted into the water a few kilometers off Tel Aviv.  The aurora beam dug into the rock beneath the city the buildup of energy at that one point became so great that the result was a massive explosion.

The people of Tel Aviv never knew what hit them.  One second they were going about their daily lives; the next the city and everything within a thirty-kilometer diameter was instantly vaporized.  That included people, buildings, automobiles, and infrastructure; even the rocks of the Earth's crust down to the mantel were blown apart and sent up in a giant mushroom cloud.

At the Beka Valley training camp many of the inhabitants were aware of what was to happen.  The sight of the Mushroom cloud even without sound set off cheers and shouts of, "Allah akbar!"  Throughout the villages their confederates passed candy to children and people danced in the streets clapping and cheering rejoicing that their hated enemy had been destroyed.  Their revelry would be short lived as soon a warm breeze began to pick up from the direction of the blast.  At first it was nothing more than an unusually hot night desert breeze but within seconds it climbed to over 2000 degrees centigrade and blew at over 2500 kilometers per hour.  It melted any organic matter it came in contact with almost instantly so the unlucky persons caught up in it never heard the sound of the blast a few minutes later.  

The scene repeated itself throughout the Middle East though with longer times before the inevitable blast consumed them.  Further out, however, there was an added terror. Red hot boulders dredged up from the bowels of the Earth rained down on the hapless citizens of the middle east who ran terrified into their houses to escape the onslaught.  Doing so proved futile, if they were not crushed by falling rock the force of the blast blew them apart or the heat incinerated them.

At the blast crater a massive hole was gouged into the Earth.  The force of the blast temporarily pushed back the Mediterranean Sea creating a scene eerily reminiscent of 'The Ten Commandments.'  The energy that held the sea back dissipated after a short while and seawater poured into the crater onto the hot partially molten rocks deep within the planet.  The water immediately evaporated to steam and blew out of the crater at supersonic speeds.  

As they watched the events unfold from afar, "Magnificent," was Kurt's awestruck utterance, "her power is incredible."

One of Kurt's subordinates looked through his binoculars.  "Uh, sir, we had better get out of here."

"Why?  We should bask in our glor…" Kurt turned to face in the direction of Israel only to find it coming at him at twice the speed of sound.  "You," he pointed to the clone, "do something, get us out of here!"

"It's too late to teleport," Adolf calmly said, "Axis use barrier."  Within seconds a physic force field formed around the pokémon and the humans on her.  Just as the barrier went up the leading edge of the shockwave hit them like a freight train.  Despite her size and the barrier Axis was thrown back by the blast her human passengers scrambled to hold on. Mohammed, who proved invaluable towards capturing Axis, fell into the sea. 

After the initial shock passed chunks of rock began to rain down.  Axis roared her disapproval at being pummeled by the boulders.  Her barrier was holding but she was still losing hit points.  She turned away from the scene of devastation and began to walk slowly to the west.

"What is this stupid beast doing?"  Kurt asked still gripping tightly to one of Axis' antenna.

"She senses danger, so she is leaving the area."  Adolf said still seemingly nonplussed by any of the events that had just happened.   

"Keep her still, we need to study the effects of the…"

"Oh Shit!"  One of Kurt's subordinates said as he peered through a pair of binoculars.

"What now?"  Kurt asked.

"The ocean was pouring into the hole." The subordinate answered.

"So what?"

"It appears that we blasted a hole down to something really, really hot."

"Steam," Kurt turned to the clone again, "teleport us back to base in South America!"

"I cannot teleport us to base in South America.  She has never been there."

"She hasn't been to this spot either but she got here."

"She was within a few hundred kilometers of the area she teleported from.  She cannot teleport to an entirely new area with having been there first."  The clone explained. 

"We had better teleport somewhere or we are going to be boiled."  The other subordinate interjected.

"My lighthouse!  She has been to my lighthouse.  Teleport there."  Bill finally came to enough to save their lives.

"Do it now!"  Kurt shouted to the clone.

"Axis teleport, to the lighthouse."           

            Misty half watched the television as she prepared herself something to eat.  The news channels had been going wall to wall with the terrorist attack in Britain and she had changed to the networks in the hopes of finding something less depressing.  Unfortunately daytime TV fare seemed to involve either; 'teen lovers and cousins who marry' or 'guys who find out their lovers are she-males'.  Misty took a taste of what she was making when the chants of, "Jerry, Jerry," were interrupted by a News bulletin.

"We have a breaking news story about a massive explosion in the Middle East.  It is believed an unknown meteor or a comet hit the Earth in the vicinity of Tel Aviv, Israel.  The object has left a nearly thirty kilometer wide crater across what was once the Israeli coastline.  Israel, Egypt, Jordan, Syria and Lebanon have been wiped out by a combination of the impact and the massive cloud of steam which billowed out of the crater after the Mediterranean Sea began to fill in."

When Misty heard 'Lebanon' and 'wiped out' she fell to her knees.  Her tortured cry was only, "ASH!" 

End Chapter Two

Well should I continue it?  Comments pro or con accepted just click that box in the corner and leave a review. 


	4. Tomorrow the World Part 1

Für Führer und Reich

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. After reading this far you can see why. 

Delilah Ketchum frowned as she regarded the stern faced newscaster droning on in his monotone about the tragedy that had just befallen the Middle East.  It had been news for almost a half hour now and the blast radius had now extended from where Tel Aviv once stood to past the Iranian border.  The nations of Iraq, Kuwait, Cyprus were added to those completely wiped out.  Parts of Iran, Saudi Arabia, Sudan, Libya, Turkey and Greece including the entire Island of Crete were also victims of the blast.  There were no communications out of the affected area so the death tools were presently unknown.  Assuming that in the wake of a multi thousand-degree steam cloud mortality was total estimates were ranging at between 200 and 250 million.

The full magnitude of the tragedy was more than Delilah Ketchum could or wanted to understand.  She had tried to stop watching the television and busy herself with some other task but she kept returning watching in some morbid fascination.  Much to her relief the videophone rang giving her something else to do.

"Hello."  She said into the receiver.

"Mom," a crying Misty wept on the other end, "Ash is dead!"

Delilah froze with shock.  "Dead!  What happened?"

"He called from New York last night and said he was going to Lebanon on business.  Nothing is left alive over there."  Misty began to sob uncontrollably again.

At that moment Delilah just couldn't believe that her only child was one of the statistics that had been reported on the television.  "Misty maybe he didn't make it over there, we don't know yet."

"Then why hasn't he called!  Why hasn't he let us know he is all right?" she started crying again.

"I don't know, Misty.  I just don't know."  Delilah tried to reassure her daughter-in-law as much as she tried to reassure herself.  

Professor Samuel Oak was entering some pokémon data into his computer as he paid scant attention to the television playing some banal daytime talk show.  Only a small earthquake momentarily stopped him as he went about his work.  Even when there was a breaking news flash Professor Oak didn't bother to look up he had seen enough of man's inhumanity to man and desired not to hear anymore about it.  

The words 'meteor impact', however, had jolted him to pay attention to the TV and he got up from the chair to stand in front of the screen.  Professor Oak listened intently and from the descriptions given of the crater he judged the size of the meteor to be within 3-5 kilometers in diameter.  Yet life went on without a care outside of the Middle East.  About now a massive dust cloud should have been circling the planet causing the sun to be blocked out for months and a crash in the global temperature at least a quarter of the planet should have be incinerated instantly.  A meteor that large could easily have disrupted the Earth's core causing a flip in the planet's magnetic field destroying modern electronic society in one fell swoop.  There should have been massive Earth tremors and volcanic eruptions not the inconsequential little ones that happened something wasn't right this could not have been a meteor strike.  What he knew it to be was even worse.

He had heard of it spoken in hushed whispers many years ago when he was just a boy.  His father would told him that he was making a super weapon that would win World War Two for Japan and its allies and that they would need to go on a long trip to do it.  At that time his family name was Okkido and he lived in Japan he was only four years old and had just lost his mother to American bombing raids though at the time he did not understand the loss he believed that she had just gone on a long trip and would come back eventually.  He did understand that his country was fighting 'bad people' and that right now the bad people were winning but that his father would stop them.

He and his father left Japan by a submarine landed in pro Axis Iraq and took a train through Turkey and the Balkans until they reached Poland.  There they meet with the German Scientists who needed their Japanese counterpart for his knowledge of pokémon.

For over a year they labored on the pokémon desperately racing against time.  Their location changed several times to escape the advancing Red Army, from Poland to Dresden then to a mountain stronghold in Bohemia.  It was there that the news came of Hitler's death and that there was no more need to work on the project without her master the pokémon would be nothing more than an enlarged dragonite and no use as a weapon against the Allies.

At that point the scientists made decisions that would decide their fates either surrender to the Allies or risk fleeing.  Many scientists decided to flee some actually made it to sanctuary in South America the rest decided to surrender to the Western Allies to escape the advancing Red Army.  Dr. Okkido was with this group he and several others kept the pokémon embryo hoping it might be used as a bargaining chip and they made their way through the front lines to the American headquarters where the bemused guards didn't know what to make of what landed in their laps.  Higher ranking officers, however, did know what to make of it and they seized the pokémon and immediately cleared all the scientists and their dependents to be transported to the United States.  

Many of the Scientists received name changes including Dr. Okkido and his son who got the new family name Oak and were set up with new lives in California even though during the duration of the war, which was to last for the next few months, they were not allowed to set foot anywhere near the west coast of the country.  Despite these indignities the now Dr Oak worked diligently for his new country until his death.  His son Samuel Oak, on the other hand, completed his education in pokémon research then returned to Japan.  

Now history was coming full circle the creature he had last seen so long ago was back and more powerful than those scientists had ever envisioned it should be.  He had heard rumors from the old group from time to time that the pokémon rather than having been destroyed was taken out to do her new master's bidding. Professor Oak dismissed these claims he couldn't believe that anyone would be as foolish to use the pokémon for anything let alone as a weapon.  Worst still was when cloning was finally certified as being capable of producing a viable organism. If someone remade her master then the world would be made to suffer immense tragedy because of a lust for power of a few greedy individuals.

Professor Oak was taken out of his self pitying revelry when his videophone began ringing he picked it up, "hello"

"Sam it's Delilah."

"Oh hello Delilah Do you need anything?" like a roll in the sack Professor Oak though to himself.

"Have you been watching the news?"

Professor Oak satisfied smile faded, "Yes unfortunately it's a terrible tragedy." Professor Oak debated whether or not to tell Delilah he didn't think it was a meteor.

"I'm afraid Ash may have been a victim."  Delilah's eyes began to tear up.

"How, why?" Professor Oak was shocked at this revelation.

"Misty called a little while ago and said that Ash went to Lebanon on business for the Pokémon Leagues and that he hasn't called."

Professor Oak was a bit sickened by the though of trying to hit on Ash's mom right after her only son was vaporized in a fireball.  He then realized that if Ash were over there and then there was a devastating blast.  "He must have had the pokémon," Professor Oak said to himself.

"What did you say Sam?"

"Oh nothing."

"Misty wants to go to New York to see the Leagues Chairman She asked me to come along I wondered if you would be able to come with me."

'Seeing the chairman is precisely what I want to do' Professor Oak thought to himself.  "Yes Delilah I can come with you."                          

The light on Bill's lighthouse was now more a nostalgic decoration rather than a useful feature for guiding ships that were mostly run by auto navigation.  The main function was to insure that GPS data for the ships was accurate and to provide tourist revenue to the nearby village.  The small village was about to get some new tourists for out of nowhere a gigantic pokémon materialized on the beach.  Around her several people were scattered about many in shock from being dropped from a significant height for the second time in a day.  "We have got to get better about landings!"  Kurt shouted to no one in particular as he spit out some sand, "Where are we."

"My lighthouse," Bill stated as he looked up towards it right now longing to go home and forget he was ever part of this madness.

"So we're in Japan, great."  Kurt did not sound happy about his current predicament.  "We'll have to walk this thing back to South America."

"Sir," the head scientist began, "she's not going to go anywhere."  He pointed to Adolf who lay motionless on the beach.

"What the Hell is wrong with him?"  Kurt got up and walked over to the scientist attending the prone form of the clone.

"He's out, it could be permanent."  The scientist continued to check the clone's vital signs.

"How are we going to get this thing back to South America without its master?"

"How about we use him?"  One of Kurt's subordinates yanked Ash to his feet.  "He's the ranking Pokémon Master of the world.  He should be able to control it."  Ash scowled at him but said nothing.  "He even has this."  The subordinate took the master ball and tossed it to Kurt.

Kurt studied the master ball then smiled at Ash.  "The way I see it you can help us out or you can die right on this spot."

"Not much of a choice you give me."  Ash said sarcastically.

"Your choice Mr. Ketchum."

"Kill me."

Kurt was taken aback by Ash's decision.  "Stupid choice Mr. Ketchum."  Kurt pulled out his pistol and placed the barrel between Ash's eyes.

"Go ahead you still won't get that thing back in the ball.  And how long do you think you will last before someone says something about a hundred meter tall pokémon in their backyard?"

Kurt pulled the trigger; nothing happened.  "Damn thing," Kurt was immediately set with a new idea if the stick wouldn't work try a carrot, "Consider yourself lucky Mr. Ketchum you may be spared by some oxidation but we are near a population center it won't be too long before the Japanese Self Defense Forces decide to give 'Godzilla' here a greeting.  She may be strong but she's not indestructible especially with her master unconscious.  Of course you'd just stand by and let her be blown to pieces."

Ash shot Kurt the most disgusted look he could but still he couldn't let an innocent pokémon be killed even if its master ordered it to destroy millions of people.  "All right I will recall it back into the ball."  Ash held up the master ball, "Return," the giant pokémon disappeared into the ball that Kurt grabbed from Ash's hand as if it were a nuclear hot button.  "You don't have the slightest idea what you have there, do you?"

"A pokémon."  Kurt said back.

"You can't control her.  Do you know how long she'll stay in that ball?" 

Kurt smirked, "Who cares?"

"You will when she pops out of that ball in an airplane."  Ash gave Kurt a hard glance.

One of Kurt's subordinates came up to him.  "Perhaps we should hold on to him for a while just in case he," the subordinate motioned to the still unconscious clone, "doesn't wake up."

"We need a phone to call for one of the jets to come and get us."  The group trudged off to the lighthouse.

The group holed up in Bill's lighthouse.  The television was tuned to a news channel that was boldly declaring that a meteor had struck the planet in the vicinity of Tel Aviv.  A large number of communications satellites were knocked out by the electromagnetic pulse and communications around the globe were disrupted so when a heavily shielded spy satellite began to beam images back the newscasters scrambled to be the first to get pictures on the air.  The pictures showed a large circular area of the planet where it was now the middle of the night normally there would have been large amounts of lights where cities were but they were dark as if nothing were there at all.  The news program showed a composite image of what the area would have looked like normally and there were large numbers of lights up the Nile River, along the Mediterranean coast, up and down the Tigris and Euphrates Rivers, along both Saudi coasts, The Eastern Libyan coast, throughout Anatolian Turkey, Southern Greece, Crete and Cyprus they were all gone no lights whatsoever.  All this was due to a meteor according to the news.   

 Everyone in the room knew of course that it was just a cover story and that they alone were responsible the two subordinates of Kurt were in high spirits though one of them still maintained a close watch on Ash who was tied up and sitting on a couch not looking pleased at all.  Kurt had been on the phone constantly since they got to the lighthouse and was hidden away in another room.  Adolf the clone was still unconscious lying on a couch being tended by the man in the lab coat.  Bill the only person there Ash knew sat away from everyone else looking as if he were ill.

  Ash remembered the last time he was at Bill's lighthouse.  He was looking to use the phone so he could ask Professor Oak about his krabby.  Bill had told them that he was in search of the most rare of all pokémon.  That night Bill, Ash, Misty and Brock stood atop the lighthouse as Bill told of a extremely rare pokémon that he had heard once before and that he was trying to find again.  Ash thought back to that day and a chill went through him that was the pokémon Bill was trying to find: that pokémon that was locked in the basement of the UN, that pokémon that just destroyed the State of Israel. 

Ash could not believe Bill would work willingly with these people but if he were tempted with the thought of getting to see rare and unusual pokémon he may never have known what he was supporting until now.  

"A plane is on its way gentlemen." Kurt informed his men, "We shall be back at base within 24 hours."

Bill stood up to speak to Kurt.  "Sir I do appreciate you allowing me to witness this fantastic pokémon but I should stay here at my lighthouse.  Of course if you ever need me for anything you will know where to find me."

"No I don't think so," Kurt grabbed Bill, "We are going to need your expertise in the future."

Bill gulped, "y-yes sir."

"Good," Kurt left Bill and walked over to the scientist attending the clone, "How is it?"

The scientist looked up to Kurt, "He needs a doctor."

"We will be back in South America within a day you will attend to him then."

"He may be dead by then!"

"Then you won't have to worry."  Kurt turned away from the scientist towards Ash.  "I suppose we are going to need you in the near future."

"Gee it's nice to be wanted."  Ash said sarcastically.

"You have skills that we need Mr. Ketchum you will not be harmed if you cooperate."

"Just like you buddy Mohammed?  You kind of left him there to get boiled after he wasn't of use to you anymore."

"That was accidental though in the grand scheme of things it was for the better.  We had no idea that Axis was this powerful she surpassed anything we were told to expect.  She was said to be strong enough to take out army groups and bomber formations not entire countries.  I'm sure if Mohammed had survived he would have blamed us for destroying 200 million Moslems and that would not have been a pretty sight now would it?"

"I guess if the ends justify the means." Ash said still being sarcastic.

"I'm glad you see our point," now it was Kurt's turn at sarcasm.

The plane ride to South America was extremely tense at least for Ash.  Every moment he wondered whether or not the pokémon was going to pop out of the master ball and expand to full size effectively destroying the small jet aircraft they were in.  Kurt hadn't trusted him enough to let Axis out fearing that Ash would not put her back in the ball.  So they crossed the pacific with no problems they were now over the Andes Mountains heading for their base.  Ash partly hoped that Axis would come out of the pokéball destroy the plane and everyone in it but there was another part of him that didn't want her to there was a part of him that wanted to live, to live at any cost.  It was easy to be brave and boldly declare what you were willing to die for when that very death was not staring you in the face.  Only the very brave and very foolhardy, Ash was not sure if those should really be separate, sacrificed themselves for what they believed in and Ash now understood why ordinary men can commit extraordinary crimes; they wanted to live.

Ash looked over to Bill he could sense that Bill felt the same way he didn't like what he had gotten himself into but wasn't sure how to extricate himself.  Bill had been with them for seven months Ash knew Bill was smarter than him and if he were not able to escape there was no escape.  The only way to leave the organization was feet first; the only way out was self-sacrifice. 

Ashes looked out the plane's window again the Andes Mountains were now behind them.  The terrain had changed to grassland and would soon give way to tropical jungle where they would land on an improved airstrip paid for by gold smuggled out of the collapsing Third Reich over sixty years prior.  When the plane touched down on the runway Ash breathed a sigh of relief, he had survived.

End Chapter Three


End file.
